


A Day In The Sun

by CF_Creator



Series: The Friend [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF_Creator/pseuds/CF_Creator
Summary: You are once again the character of this story, living the life of this character and their feelings for a particular friend.





	A Day In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second piece of writing and follows on from my first. (") Are speech out loud and (') are thoughts of the character.  
> If you like my story or have any advise please feel free to comment.

She wore the top again. Black. Low-cut. It looked so good on her; really showed off how large her chest was as her huge cleavage was spilling out more or less all day. But that wasn’t all, she wore really short denim shorts that were tight; made her ass look amazing, so big and round. I tried to avert my gaze but I couldn’t help myself a lot of the time. It was just so good, irresistible. I wanted it, to touch it, grab it. But I couldn’t, one we were in public and two, she’s my friend, I couldn’t do that to her. I had to keep my fantasies in my head for now. I tried to make sure that I walked a little bit behind her with some of our other friends. I could see her cheeks jiggle every time she took a step. ‘ _Shit!’_ My eyes were locked into position. Until she turned around that was. “So where we heading?” She asked. Quickly flipping myself out of my lust filled daze, I looked at her and the others and replied: “Maybe sit and chill at our usual spot?” (Our usual spot being some steps at the seawall) Everyone agreed as we started to make our way over.

There were so many times that she was sitting down in-front of me, I could see straight down her top, seeing her beautiful cleavage. I couldn’t make it obvious that I was looking so I had to occasionally glance but that was enough. The image stuck in my head. Sometimes it was even better, I could see most of her boobs, not including her nipples of course but I’d seen them before so I could just imagine them from memory. But it was the best when she leant over to grab her bag. I was sitting a few steps below her; I had prime view. Her boobs squished together and rose out of her top. _‘Fuck!’_ I thought to myself, _‘How much sexier can she get!? I haven’t even seen her properly naked too’_ I could feel a rush going all through my body. A strange tingly feeling shooting from my head all the way to my toes. It was amazing! Never felt anything like it before, or anything that intense but I had to make it go away, we were in public after all and she couldn’t know I was looking at her in that way. I resisted the urge to keep looking and pulled myself away. “You alright?” She said with concern. “Yeah, just a bit, umm, hot” I said scampering for words, “Just need a moment to cool off”

Once I composed myself I re-joined the group and sat where I was before. “You know I’m getting pretty hot now” She said as she stood up. She took off her shoes and socks and walked down the steps emerging into the sea below. In amazement I stared at her: “Well that’s one way to cool down I guess” She giggled and gestured me to come in with her. I was a bit stunned and a different rush flooded my body, anxiety. I’ve always been a bit self-conscious and she knew that. “Don’t worry, just come in with your clothes on, they’ll dry off in the sun” She’d always been good at reassuring me so I took her word and followed her into the sea. The subtle waves crashing against her body made me fixated with her as I walked in and swam over to her. “See it’s not that bad is it?” She said again to reassure me. “Yeah it’s actually pretty cool”

We played around for a while; dunking our heads under the water, splashing each other and having swimming races. Everything was going great until she got dragged under by a riptide. I was in shock and scared but swam over to her. I couldn’t see her. Diving under and searching through my blurry vision with no avail. After a few seconds that felt like hours, I saw her! I swam over to her and brought her to the surface. “Shit! Are you ok!?” I asked with extreme concern. “I think so, just a bit in shock. Thanks for saving me, you’re my hero” She said sincerely but with a hint of sarcasm. “Well you’re ok then if you can still be sarcastic” I chuckled a little. “You know me well” She replied, chuckling too. We stared into each other’s eyes, our arms round each other with the waves crashing against us. The few moments of silence between us spoke words, until it was broken. “Guys! Are you alright?” We looked over to our friends on the steps. “Yeah we’re good, just in shock” I said to them. The others said with concern: “Ok but we think you should come back for a bit, have something to drink” We looked at each other and swam back to them.

I let her go in front of me as we got to the steps just so I could make sure she was alright. But as she walked but the steps, the water dripped off her body in what felt like slow motion, her top and shorts clinging to her even more, exaggerating her curves. She looked so hot but I had to put that in the back of my head for now. It wasn’t the time, she could’ve died. We both ringed out our clothes as best as we could and just let the sun do the rest of the work. After calming ourselves down and chilling with the others, it was getting late and we didn’t want to get back in the sea just yet so we all decided to call it a day. I was getting the bus with the others but she was getting a lift home. She called out to me as she was getting in her Mum’s car: “Call me when you get back” I looked over to her and said: “Will do, need to make sure you’re alright anyway after the day we’ve had” She laughed and said “Yeah” in reply. It was an eventful day but enjoyable apart from when she scared the shit out of me with the riptide. I’m glad she’s alright. Hopefully we can swim again and not have a small riptide ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
